The Night They Died
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: a fic I used to have on my old account, about the night where Harry's mum and dad died. A cute little fluff I felt like writing a year ago. Please review it! LJ


1**The Night They Died**

--Just a short story about what happened on the night Harry's parents, Lily and James, fought off Voldemort and died--

"_FROOOM! FROOOM!_ Here it comes Harry! _WHOOSH!_" the spoon of mashed carrots came zooming into the mouth of the miniature potter boy, who replied with a gurgling sound. He started to spit up the gooey sauce for the fourth time since the two started this little stand off. Lily groaned amused, but still frustrated.

"Please! Just swallow it once!" she yelled exasperated. She sighed and wiped his mouth off with a bib. She picked up the bowl filled with uneaten carrot mush and dumped it down the sink, scrubbing furiously at the orange. She was so busy she didn't hear the turn of the lock and the front door opening as another male potter made his way into the kitchen, silently as though about to pounce on his prey. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and kissed her neck several times, before she giggled and set down her dishes. She turned around and placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled. Her life was wonderful. She had the most wonderful, handsome husband in the world, and the most adorable son who resembled his father a bit too much for her taste; _looks and behavior_...

"Oh Bullock!" James yelled, rummaging in the cabinet obviously looking for something important.

"James!" Lily whispered jerking her head in her son's direction who now had his finger lodged up his nose and was giggling with glee. "What in Merlin are you looking for?"

"My letter to Padfoot of course!"

"What letter?"

"THE letter!"

"What is 'THE' letter?"

"You mean you don't know what the letter is?"

"NO! OR I WOULDN'T BE ASKING!" James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The Map of course! I told you this last night!" Lily seemed to be thinking.

"Are you sure!" she asked perplexed. "What a brilliant idea! Why didn't I ever do anything that brilliant?" he looped his arms back around her waist.

"Because you're not as smart as me." He whispered in her ear and started to tickle her neck with butterfly kissed. "hm..." she said pushing him away. He looked at her mock hurt.

"Oh, my dear Lily! Shall you be leaving me and dear little Harry for—gasp!—not a close friend!" he smiled. "Not Remus...you know why...I doubt Peter would satisfy you...definitely not Sirius...too obnoxious and can't commit (Lily laughed out loud)...I am blank!"

"Well..." Lily started, "First of all I would take Harry with me because you could not raise a child if your life depended on it—"

"Hey!"

"—AND SECOND! I didn't know Sirius had commitment issues?" they laughed their way to Harry's highchair and up the stairs, where Lily gently set him down in the crib that was in their room. She kissed his forehead and gave him one last loving look, not knowing that it would be the last time she would ever be able to give him one. She and James changed into their night cloths and slipped into their soft, silky sheets. They covered up with the comforter and snuggled together. James wrapped his arms around her shoulders and heard her give a deep sigh before slipping off into deep slumber...

"Ron...I think it goes this way—" said a voice in James's head. But it wasn't in his head. He was standing by the portrait hole in the Gryffindor Common room. He quickly glanced around to see only three people: A girl with frizzy dirty blonde hair (which he only saw from behind), a boy with orange hair (the color of the baby food Lily had been feeding Harry) and then—his breath caught in his throat. James stared at a boy with tasseled black hair and shining green eyes behind square rimmed glasses that had stopped talking to look at him. He was gaping ('_I wonder why'_ James thought) and the two other peoples mouths were practically hanging down to the floor.

"H-Harry?" the girl asked.

"Bloody—" the orange top started

"Ron!" the girl yelled disapprovingly.

"Dad?" the boy who looked like him asked. James shook his head...this boy looked like him...his name was Harry...and looked to be about fifteen years old? James realized this had to be a dream...

"Harry? You're Harry?" James asked. He knows who I am? Am I Gryffindor Head Boy? "Where's Lily?" he asked. They all stared at him puzzled. Wasn't he dreaming about when he was back at Hogwarts? He glanced at the mirror to see himself as a teenager and gasped.

"Mr. Potter!" the girl breathed. "You're as gorgeous as Harry described!" Now James looked at them puzzled.

"Mind if I have a go on your broom James dear?" came a voice from the corner. Teenage Lily emerged from the Girls spiral staircase dressed in her Quidditch Robes. She planted a kiss on James's cheek. She waved to Harry and said,

"Don't forget to do your astronomy homework Harry, Hermione if you do the potion homework from Snape—"

"SNAPE!" Lily ignored James's outburst.

"—you can finish it and help Ron with his, oh and Ron—" she smiled, "you have dirt on your nose."

"Thanks mum." said Harry.

"I'll get started Mrs. Potter!" said Hermione

"You're the best Lil!" Ron winked. Lily turned to James and suddenly started to violently shake his shoulders. There was complete panic on her face and she looked on the verge of tears. Her teenage face melted into the curves of the young woman he had married and saw Lily still in her nightgown shaking him.

"James! James wake up! James!" then she whispered, "I think someone's here!" He sat bolt up right and quickly threw off the comforter. Harry was standing in his crib and was curiously looking at his parents; he didn't seem to know what was going on.

"I'll check!" James yelled as he put pants on over his boxers and threw on a loose shirt and ran out of the room. He crept down the stairs and looked over the rail. A cloaked figure was standing with his back towards him. He saw the familiar face of his friend Peter Pettigrew shaking at the limbs of his leader.

"Wormtail?" he whispered. Peter almost started crying at the sight of his friend but was quickly hushed by the hooded man.

"_Potter_..." he said in a hoarse whisper that sent chills down James's spine. He jumped the stairs three at a time worried for his wife and son. Lily had changed into regular day cloths and picked up her wand right as James ran in.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" the sound of someone stumbling up the stair made James usher Lily into the nursery. He snatched his wand from the dresser before entering the nursery and yelled,

"_Protecto!"_ a white light flashed around Lily and Harry then vanished in wisps of smoke. They heard a cackle of high pitched laughter as the door to the nursery burst open.

_"Expeliamus!" _Wormtail's wand flew out of his hands as he made contact with the wall, the wand sending splinters all over the floor. Voldemort's hand reached out from inside his sleeves and he pointed his wand directly at James and whispered,

"_Avada Kedavra_..." a jet of green light appeared out of the end of Voldemort's wand and hit James square in the heart. Time stopped as Lily watched the love of her life crumple to the floor in front of her very eyes.

"_No_..." she whispered. There was no way her husband was dead...no way...not her beloved James...not the man who went through heck to finally have her love returned...

"There now..._give me the boy_." Voldemort said, stretching out his long, pale, bony fingers.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—" Voldemort's wand was now pointed directly at her frail shivering body.

"Don't tempt me." He threatened sending more shivers down her spine.

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..." she cried still firmly holding the little baby between her arms. She heard the shrill voice of laughter...green fog...then...she screamed...she screamed with all her might...as she fell to the floor she muttered...

"_I love you Harry...be safe_." And she hit the floor with a THUD. Voldemort laughed in triumph as Wormtail scampered around, begging his forgiveness for being useless in the matter.

"Hush up Wormtail, before I kill _you_." he reached down so as his head was leveled with Harry's.

"Your turn." He said simply putting his wand to the little boys forehead. He was about to mutter the incantation, when he stopped. Harry was giggling...giggling like nothing had happened...giggling like his father was blowing into his stomach. Voldemort was angry. Why didn't this boy cower within his presence! Why didn't he run or scream for help...or beg for mercy like his mother...? (you see, Voldemort doesn't realize that because Harry is a baby, he cant talk or walk, let alone run away or scream.) Harry smiled his adorable baby smile. Voldemort's hand started to burn...his wand was melting at his finger tips.

"Wormtail! What is happening!" he screamed, clutching his hand that was somehow glued to the end of his wand. Voldemort screamed. This boy showed no sign of weakness...so he would have to make a weakness! He was about to say the incantation again when a red light flooded around Harry's forehead, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry's face screwed up in pain. He started to scream, tears spilling out of his eyes...and somehow he muttered,

"_Bad...b-bad..._" Voldemort felt his whole body being stabbed, and the weird thing was...he knew he was dying.

"Master...?" Wormtail whispered frightened as he watched his master's skin blow away like sand in invisible wind...

_...and disappear..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ron...I think it goes this way—" said Hermione irritably turning Ron's paper right-sideup. She sighed. She looked up to ask Harry a question when she noticed something odd and...yet...familiar...the look on his face. She turned around, a gasp escaping her lips just as it did to the intruder.

"H-Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody—" Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled disapprovingly.

"Dad?" Harry asked. It was, unmistakably, his father.

"Harry? You're Harry?" the stranger asked. "Where's Lily?" Now Hermione was REALLY confused...the man who looked like Harry's father turned to look at a nearby mirror and gasped. Hermione had the sudden urge to call the stranger gorgeous. She shook her head at her own odd thoughts. Just then a woman, whose eyes were Harry's, came skipping down the common room steps and asked the man if she could ride his broom. She turned to Harry, Ron, and herself and waved.

"Don't forget to do your astronomy homework Harry, Hermione if you do the potion homework from Snape—"

"SNAPE!" the man yelled.

"—you can finish it and help Ron with his, oh and Ron—" she smiled, "you have dirt on your nose."

"Mum...?" Harry said weakly.

"I'll get right on it..." said Hermione dubiously and suspiciously. Ron looked like a gaping codfish.

"You his mum...?" he said but just as he did, the woman who looked like Harry's mum turned to James took him by the shoulders and they vanished like wisps of smoke. The three teenagers sat there for minutes, trying fruitlesly to contemplate what had just happened. After a while though, Ron broke the silence with a–

"What on earth..."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I know this story is weird...especially the dream...but PLEASE review anyways! I need reviews! Please? Tell me if you liked it or not. Also, for those who ahve reviewed my fics for a while, I actually wrote this about a year or two ago and posted it on my old account. Well, its back! After a year of scrounging around old floppy's I have found it! I really do hope you like it and, if you don't, you can comment on the extraordinarily stupid dream! Au Revoir!

:..Denierure..:


End file.
